ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Water Hazard
Water Hazard is a Soisior from Bermidiah in an Unknown Proplanet. He premiered in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Water Hazard's DNA sample was scanned from Bivalvan in the episode, Fame. Ben first uses this form in the episode Too Hot To Handle to pose as Bivalvan and convince P'andor to go home. Unfortunately, this attempt did not work, possibly do in part to P'andor having a vicious rivalry with Bivalvan when they were Aggregor's prisoners, and Ben had to use more violent methods and different aliens to send P'andor home. Powers and Abilities Water Hazard has an armored exoskeleton which protects his body from most types of damage, including moderate amounts of radiation. He possesses limited superhuman strength and can shoot pressurized water from openings within holes in his hands. He also appears to be at least partially amphibious. According to Dwayne McDuffie, he is also able to control and manipulate water at will and even mold it into wide variety of shapes. He can absorb moisture from the air, as seen in Hero Time through the holes in his hands, effectively pulling a reversal on his powers. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Too Hot To Handle'' *''Hero Time'' Trivia *Water Hazard's species is the first to be scanned by the Ultimatrix. *Water Hazard's species is the first species from a different galaxy to be included into the Ultimatrix on-screen: the Andromeda Galaxy *Ben was able to trick P'andor into thinking he was Bivalvan, unfortunately, his plan to use it to get P'andor to leave Earth failed. *This is the first transformation in Ultimate Alien where Ben didn't obviously say the form's name, although he might have said it off-screen. *Each of Ben's new Andromeda alien forms control a basic element. As the name suggests, this form commands water. *Water Hazard is the opposite of Swampfire in many ways. Water Hazard can shoot and control water, whereas Swampfire shoots fire and controls plants. Water Hazard also has a strong and sturdy exoskeleton, while Swampfire is made of plant matter and can easily be broken, but can just as easily regenerate from such hits. *Water Hazard is the first of Ben's sea creature-based aliens that can actually control water(see the abilities section), for Ripjaws is sea creature-based and cannot control water, and Jetray, who is at least partly ''water-based, also lacks this power. *When Water Hazard first appeared, his voice sounded exactly like Bivalvan. However, in his second appearance, his voice is noticeably deeper. *Despite being first used in [[Too Hot To Handle|''Too Hot To Handle]], Water Hazard wasn't named until in Hero Time. *Water Hazard is the only Andromeda Galaxy alien used twice so far. *Water Hazard has the appearance of a clam/oyster. *Water Hazard is a playable character in the Ben 10: Game Creator. He shoots water blasts at an angle and makes a bubble shiels if you press up while in mid-air. Gallery Waterhazard-article.jpg|Water Hazard in Cosmic Destruction Paris night 01 brightened-article-350.jpg|Water Hazard in Paris in Cosmic Destruction water hazard 33.PNG|Water Hazard in Ben 10 Game Creator Water Hazard Official.jpg|Water Hazard official artwork Vlcsnap-2010-06-13-15h29m03s42.png|Water Hazard review in Cosmic Destruction vlcsnap-2010-06-14-18h20m09s9.png|Water Hazard shooting water in Cosmic Destruction 386131090_owaterhazard.jpg|Water Hazard toy in package .|link=www.ebay.com !Bz8E(j!CGk~$(KGrHqMOKnIEw9P29L58BMYJy,pHv!~~_12.jpg|DNA Alien Heros Water Hazard. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens